


Oh god....

by ChatoyantChan



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Also small warning I do mention box cutters but there’s NOTHING graphic!, Angst?, Gen, It’s literally just a 200 word breakdown I’m sorry, No beta either..., i was in my feelings so i vented, its sad yeah, the format is kinda ugly but i hope it conveys the feelings nicely, this is totally NOT based on my own breakdown no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatoyantChan/pseuds/ChatoyantChan
Summary: Azuma has nice hair, don’t you agree?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Oh god....

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I gave myself side bangs bc I was sick of people touching my hair, so I took that and shoved it at Azuma too
> 
> Also typed and posted from phone so if the format REALLY fucked up I’m not sure what to do

_“Your hair is so soft, what products do you use?”_

_“Long hair really suits you!”_

_“You’re so pretty with your hair!” ___

__Aw yes… he fiddled with the strands in his front of his bathroom mirror. He had to agree, he did find it suited him well…._ _

__So why is he holding scissors in his other hand?_ _

__‘As pretty as it is… as pretty as I am…’_ _

__He put the scissors down anyway, there’s no point anyway._ _

__—————_ _

___“Your hair is so smooth! god, I just want to run my hands through it all night!” ____ _

____She left the next morning anyway, after all she was just a customer._ _ _ _

_____‘They’re all just customers’ _he reminds himself.__ _ _ _ _

______Perhaps he shouldn’t have thought that…_ _ _ _ _ _

______—————_ _ _ _ _ _

______He wasn’t sure what happened, but he was alone for the night. It’s one am. It’s… one am……_ _ _ _ _ _

______Before he could comprehend his own actions he took the nearest box cutters-_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______-and strands of silver fell to the ground gently, comparable to soft snow in a storm._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh god” we’re his first words, eyes widening in realization at his own mistakes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What have I done?” And tears slip before the box cutters can hit the floor…_ _ _ _ _ _

______—————_ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Oh I love the little side bang! It frames your face so nicely!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Oh did you get a small trim? It compliments your appearance nicely!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“I like how your long bangs actually, I can’t explain but they look so good.” ____ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> also I guess small headcanon that he recently cut the side bangs... do what you want with that  
> Ok I’ve actually sat on this hc for a while I think he did it the June before he joins Mankai (so basically a couple months in advance) and I won’t get into it but yeah...
> 
> Also sorry about how disgusting it reads I can only write crackhead dialogue...


End file.
